Mirror, Mirror
by Sarnia Nereid
Summary: Scorpius and Rose haven't been in touch for two years, until Rose finds a special mirror while looking for some papers. I realize my summaries are always like one sentence long, but I honestly can't think of anything else to say.


**Hey guys! I honestly have no idea where this idea came from, I just sort of started writing it. I think Mirror Mirror is the name of a Snow White movie or something, but it has nothing to do with that. I don't know if I should continue this; I kind of like it as a oneshot. If you want me to make another chapter I will, otherwise I'll just leave it like this.**

**For this to make sense, you might need a little backstory. Basically, Scorpius and Rose charmed two mirrors so they could communicate like the one Sirius gave Harry. I tried to put that in here somewhere but I sort of forgot... **

* * *

Rose was buried in piles of parchment, stray papers flying through the air like oversized snowflakes being tossed around by an extremely disgruntled redhead.

Not finding what she was looking for, she emptied another impeccably tidy drawer onto the ground to search through it in the same haphazard way as the last. But after a moment she seemed to freeze, papers floating down slowly all around her.

A mirror was sitting there, buried under piles of parchment and folders.

She reached out slowly to wrap a slender hand around the engraved handle and raise up the mirror to eye level.

"Hello?" she said tentatively.

There was a moments pause, and then a face appeared in the mirror.

It was quite a handsome face, really, with chiseled features and arched, elegant eyebrows, and white blond hair that swept over his eyes seemingly effortlessly.

"Scorpius?" Rose said, a page floating down to brush the top of her head before falling to the ground.

"What's with the background, Rosie? Your room looks like it's been in an earthquake."

"Um...I was looking for something."

Scorpius grinned. "I keep trying to call you. Where has your mirror been?"

"Oh, this old thing," Rose said. "I guess I sort of lost it."

Scorpius shrugged. "Miss me?"

Caught off guard, Rose took a moment to regain her haughty air. "On the contrary, I felt I could do without your arrogant smirking for a few years."

Scorpius seemed to interpret this to mean 'Oh yes, Scorpy, I did;' his smirk only seemed to get wider. "So that's why you 'lost' you're mirror, I presume?"

"No!" Rose said defensively. "I actually did lose it."

Scorpius raised a practiced eyebrow. "Because Rose Weasley is so disorganized."

"Shut up. You would have flunked out of Hogwarts if I hadn't been there to keep you in order."

"You would have died of over-studying if not for me, though."

Rose rolled her eyes. "How's Romania?"

"It's interesting. You would like it. How is it working in the Ministry?"

"Stressful," Rose said.

Now it was Scorpius's turn to roll his eyes. "Rosie, you find everything stressful."

"Don't call me Rosie," she said.

"Just like the old times," Scorpius said. "So, _Rose, _are you dating anyone yet?"

"No," she said.

"Waiting for a certain someone to come back?" Scorpius said teasingly.

Rose's ears turned red. "You wish," she said disdainfully.

"I suppose you'll be happy to hear that I'm coming back in two weeks, then."

"Really?"

"Now, don't get too excited; I make it a point not to date fans, but perhaps I could make an exception..."

Rose chose to ignore this comment. "Does Al know?"

"Unlike _some _people, he chose to stay in contact with me for the past two years."

"Hey, I've been busy," Rose said. "And I did owl you once or twice."

"And I quote: Dear Scorpius, How is Romania? Say hello to Uncle Charlie for me. See you soon! Love from the cousins, Rose."

"Aw, sweet. You memorized it."

"It was all I had from you, Rosie." Scorpius's voice adopted a tearful tone. "It was all I had to hold onto."

Rose was about to make a scornful retort when a voice shouted from the other room, "Rose, have you found the paper yet?"

A look of horror registered on her face, and Scorpius could hear her saying in his head, "I forgot the Muggle Studies essay! It's due in a week! What am I going to do?"

She began searching through the papers again, and the mirror was soon covered up in a paper about the dangers of integrating Blast-Ended Skrewts into the community.  
"I found it!" he heard her say triumphantly. She brushed the paper off of the mirror.

"Sorry, Scorp, I have to go." She turned and dashed out of the room.

Scorpius watched her bushy red curls disappear out of the door, a genuine smile on his face. Then he put the mirror down and turned to walk away.

Just two more weeks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! (And reviewing...?)**


End file.
